


For a while (I spare my poor heart)

by morjens



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: “Ah, it’s good.”“Hmh?” Taehyung tries his soup too now that he sees that Mark is eating.“Really. Thanks”, he quirks the corner of his lips before diving to steal a kiss from Taehyung.





	For a while (I spare my poor heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe there's less than twenty fics with this pair. /: So, I had to do something. This takes place before MBC Gayo, before New Years Eve. 
> 
> If there's any weirdness with the grammar please tell me ^^

Mark wakes up at loud ring of his door phone. He’s been snoozing on his couch while trying to watch some nonsense cooking show before going to sleep. He isn’t expecting any guests and clock is already almost eleven at night. Nobody should be out anymore. Boys have their pre-recording tomorrow and Bambam has called him nervous about having to practice for his part. Mark has reassured he would be good but Bambam tends to have his own insecurities. 

There’s dull pain on the knee and thigh when Mark rises from the couch where he was watching tv. He leaves the television on as a distance voice. At this point he is quite used to all the tv shows when at the beginning getting used to all the extra editing took it’s time. 

“Huh?” he groans to the phone. He didn’t even order any food, he has no idea who it would be. Yugyeom has dropped by earlier and brought him some food which is now waiting for breakfast time in his fridge.  
“Mark hyung?”

Wait a minute.  
“Taehyung?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Let me in first, hyung.”  
“Ah, oh, yeah, sure.” 

Mark presses the button to open the door and waits for Taehyung to take the elevator to his floor. Three minutes later there’s a loud knock on his door. Mark wipes his nervous palms on his sweaters and runs his fingers through his hair before clicking the door open. 

Taehyung is dressed all in black, maybe in the most boring clothes he could find from his closet.  
“Come in”, Mark says before taking a look at the empty hallway. You could never be too wary.

“I got you food.” Taehyung puts a few food containers to Mark’s small hallway table and starts to take off his jacket. Shoes look normal but Mark knows those too have costed as much as normal people’s rent.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I heard you were hurt.” Mark meets Taehyung’s big and worried eyes and feels the corners of his mouth relax.  
“You have work tomorrow.”  
“Yeah?” Taehyung quirks his eyebrow and takes the food before walking to Mark’s kitchen. It’s basically only a kitchen island that’s connected to a living room but it’s enough for him. Mark follows much clumsier and slower. Doctor had said not to put much pressure to the foot and he really tried to get better.  
“Go sit on the couch, I’ll find everything.”

“If I have everything.”  
“I think you have--, ha, here!” Taehyung opens kitchen closet doors one by one before getting to one where Mark keeps his glasses. Find of spoons is much easier.

Mark plops back to the couch and tries to understand everything happening right now when a huge piece of puzzle fits in.  
“But you have a birthday!” he gasps and turns to watch Taehyung on the kitchen. He sees other boy to shrug his shoulders as if trying to be nonchalant about it.  
“Wait a minute, I have—”, Mark tries to rise up from the couch.  
“Stop! No, hyung, stay there. I’ll be ready in a minute.”  
“Your gift is –”  
“Not necessary now.”  
“But—”  
“Hush, hyung”, Taehyung’s laugh is almost a giggle. Mark sees him dig into the fridge and then pour some juice to glasses. Mark has no idea how that juice got there but maybe it was Yugyeom’s, who even knows. Sometimes he feels like the maknae spends all his time in here or at Bambam’s place. 

“There you go”, Taehyung puts the food on the table. “What juice this even is?” he asks after he has taken a sip.  
“Honestly? I have no idea. Ask Yugyeom.”  
“Ah”, Taehyung nods and sits next to him.  
“This might no be as hot anymore as I thought it would, because I got it near our dorm. Maybe I should’ve bought something near your place instead, but hmh…”  
“This is fine, honestly”, Mark says. He shifts little on the couch, let’s Taehyung come closer and then slips his hand on other’s.  
“Thanks for dropping by.”  
“No problem, really hyung.”  
“You should be sleeping, don’t you have prerecording tomorrow?”  
“I guess.”  
“You guess?” Mark laughs and tries his food then. 

It melts to his tongue, taste rich and delicious even though food isn’t that hot anymore. He hums lowly before getting another spoonful of soup.  
“Ah, it’s good.”  
“Hmh?” Taehyung tries his soup too now that he sees that Mark is eating.  
“Really. Thanks”, he quirks the corner of his lips before diving to steal a kiss from Taehyung. He manages to surprise the other boy and is lucky to not have soup spilled all over.  
“Hyung! Don’t surprise me like that!” Taehyung scolds and wipes few drops spilled on the couch table with a paper before putting his spoon away.  
“I wanted”, Mark’s smile is smug and Taehyung can’t help but laugh at him. 

“Oh, hyung, you are an idiot.”  
“Yeah, I know.” There’s sudden sadness in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed to think.  
“No, I didn’t mean—”  
“But I did a stupid mistake.”  
“Those things happen, hyung. Please don’t be too harsh on yourself.”  
“What can I do, I miss all the shows?”  
“Your health is more important”, Taehyung places his hand gently on Mark’s knee and massages the skin lightly. Mark feels himself blush at the statement. 

“Can I now please kiss you?”  
“Gladly”, there’s hint of red on Taehyung’s cheeks too when Mark leans over to catch his lips. They melt into the kiss, forgetting time and place, focusing only to each other’s, to this moment. Mark’s hand slips to Taehyung’s neck, pulls gently him even closer, fingers tracing a line on his skin. Taehyung shivers to the touch and grazes Mark’s lower lip with his teeth. Slowly, oh so slowly, they melt against each other’s, hands on waists, low laugh bubbling on the lips. Taehyung is the first one to pull out of the kiss. Mark chases after, already missing the touch. Taehyung rests his forehead on Mark’s forehead and huffs little, they both trying to catch their breath.

“I’m sorry that you’re hurt, hyung.”  
“I’m sorry that I don’t have more time to see you.” 

Because that’s how it is. They both have too much to do, too much to practise and when they are back home all time is spent resting. When other one is away, other one is in Korea and other way. Mark is more in China, following Jackson’s footsteps. Taehyung is touring because they try to have all their world tours before new enlistment rules are too harsh on them. Seokjin and Yoongi still have time but they are forced to maximize their time away because of the rules. 

Taehyung looks so beautiful next to him. He is not wearing any makeup anymore, only the base bb-cream. His hand has found the hem of Mark’s shirt and he is fidgeting with it while watching late night show on the tv. Mark nuzzles closer, buries his nose on the crook of his neck and Taehyung giggles little breathless.  
“It tickles, hyung.”  
“Sorry”, Marks says but he really isn’t and continues to do so, lets himself breath in Taehyung’s shampoo and perfume. Taehyung sighs and lets his fingers wander on the other side of Mark’s shirt, rests them against warm skin. 

They stay like this for a while, both trying to restore all the closeness, touches because they will soon be away again, calendars too full, days having too little hours to get everything done. 

In the end Taehyung must leave. He has to sleep, has to prepare for the next performance. Mark gives him a little gift package and says he cant open it yet, has to wait until he is home. Taehyung’s smile is little sad, there’s sparkles in his eyes that he tries to dry away secretly but Mark notices still. Soon he is out of the door, perfume lingering in the hallway, elevator plinging to tell it leaves. Mark sees him go, doesn’t want to let go but he knows it’s necessary. 

When Mark opens the tv next day he sees Taehyung sparkling in the red carpet. He looks little tired but he still smiles so brightly, still has time to amaze all the people in the room. And Mark knows this can’t go on like this, he must let him go one day but for a while still, he wants to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you liked! ^^ If you want to yell at me about gotbangtan you can find me on twitter @_morjens_


End file.
